


This bleeding heart is crying

by RoboButts



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is actually pretty vanilla and idk what else to tag, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboButts/pseuds/RoboButts
Summary: LeFou and Gaston go at it: Pirate Edition.





	This bleeding heart is crying

**Author's Note:**

> So since I have a thing for pirates, my first ever actual fanfic since I was 12 had to be a pirate thing. I don't know if I'll ever add anything else to this? Maybe someday. 
> 
> But until then have some pirate smut.

 

LeFou enjoyed being on the open ocean. On clear days when he had free time he liked to sit on the deck and have a drink with Stanley. The wind would be a cooling blessing from the beating sun, the sails flapping just a little when there was a particularly strong gust. Warm days were nice because it meant the captain, Gaston, would work without his shirt–testing rigging, and teaching younger sailors how to use a gun. LeFou and Stanley would sit on the quarterdeck near the wheel and enjoy their rum, and the “view.”

 

“Look, there he is, the captain of your heart. Do you ever fall asleep thinking of him?” Stanley snickered, shuffling a deck of cards.

 

“ _Va te faire foutre_.” LeFou side-eyed his friend, sipping from his tankard. There was a moment of silence while he sat the mug down on the table between them. “Only sometimes.” He said, smiling to himself.

 

“Cheeky.” Stanley laughed, and set up their next round; dealing out their cards, leaving the trump card in the middle of the table.

 

“He pushes himself too hard a lot, he doesn’t know his limits.” LeFou looked over his cards. “It’s not my fault he’s an impulsive brute. It makes me worry about him.”

 

“If I were you, I’d be more worried about losing this round.” Stanley teased, putting a Jack of Spades in the center of the table.

 

LeFou held back a snort of laughter, flicking an Ace of the same suit onto the surface. “Not really.” He bared his teeth with a snake-like smile.

 

Stanley pouted, letting LeFou take the trick and began shuffling for the next round. “Are you sure the captain even returns your affections?”

 

The comment made LeFou’s grin deflate. “Eh, he does, sometimes, in his own way.” He took another sip of his grog. “He’s still set on retiring someday, though. Getting a wife, having children. I tell him ‘Why get a wife when you have us? A pirate’s life is too dangerous to have a wife and kids.’ But he just brushes it off.” LeFou leaned on the table with his head on a fist. “Sometimes I wonder if he realizes what he already has is good– why does he always try for better?”

 

“It’s the kind of man he is, LeFou. He just doesn’t know what he’s got 'til it’s gone. He wants the best.” Stanley said. “And if you ask me, you are the best.” He chirped, poking a new hand of cards into LeFou’s chest.

 

LeFou rolled his eyes bashfully. “Thank you, Stanley.”

 

* * *

 

 

That was on nice days when there were no clouds and the sea was calm. Today, however, it was raining. It wasn’t quite a storm, but LeFou preferred to be inside when the weather decided to turn. On dreary days he found himself in the galley or the hold, checking inventory and recording records. He wasn’t the best at spelling and he was not literate in any sense, but he was good with numbers. He was also the only man aboard that could control the captain’s terrible temper; which is how he found himself elected Quartermaster.

 

Today LeFou found himself in the Captain’s Quarters. He was trying to organize Gaston’s chaotic office, collecting scattered papers and putting books back where they belong. If he let Gaston do all the organizing he would never find anything ever again.

 

He was in the middle of trying to put a book on a higher shelf when Gaston stomped into the room, soaked from the rain. “This is how you know we’re near Britain.” He grunted, shucking off his heavy coat and tossing it over the back of a chair. “It rains too much.”

 

“I thought you didn’t mind the rain.” LeFou said, getting on the tips of his toes to get the book onto its shelf.

 

“I don’t mind it when we’re on land and I can go inside.” Gaston sighed, slouching into the same chair he had draped his coat over. “It’s when we’re at sea on a leaky ship then I can’t stand it.” He pulled the ribbon out of his hair and shook his head like a wet dog. LeFou got splashed with a few drops and he chuckled.

 

“Don’t get your maps wet. Here.” He handed his captain a dry cloth from the table.

 

Gaston took the rag and did his best to dry himself. He was soaked to the bone, so it was in vain. His shirt clung to his skin, his boots had water sloshing in them. Gaston tossed the damp rag back onto the table and stretched back into the chair, hand over his face. He groaned tiredly, annoyedly. “When do you think we’ll make it to Saint-Malo?”

 

“Stanley says it will be a week or so,” LeFou leaned against the bookcase and smiled, admiring where Gaston’s shirt rode up and showed a little bit of tummy. “Why?”

 

“I’m tired of the sea, it’s been so long since I’ve had a drink at a tavern or taken a woman to bed.” He leaned forwards in the chair again, running his hand through his wet hair.

 

LeFou raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” He pushed away from the bookshelf, walking up behind the other man. Teasing, “Sooo you’re just horny?” He put his hands on Gaston’s shoulders and leaned forwards.

 

He relaxed into LeFou’s hands, letting himself close his eyes. Gaston smiled. “Don’t say it like that. I’m tired and I’m lonely and I need some fun.”

 

LeFou had his mouth near Gaston’s ear. “If you want some fun, how about I help you get those wet clothes off?”

 

There was a puff of a laugh from Gaston who then stood from his chair and pulled LeFou to him by the belt loops. “Sounds entertaining.” He leaned down and planted a quick kiss onto his quartermaster’s lips.

 

LeFou smiled into the kiss, and pulled away for a moment to say, “Lead the way.” His hands pulled at the laces of Gaston’s shirt.

 

The captain made quick work of the garment, pulling it over his head, and pulling LeFou towards the bed that sat on the other side of the room.

 

When the backs of Gaston’s knees hit the edge of the bed LeFou got his hands on Gaston’s belt, unbuckling it. “Take your boots off, I don’t want you to make a mess of the bed.”

 

“We’ll be making a mess of it anyways, my friend.” Gaston said, toeing off his shoes and pulling LeFou into another kiss before he could respond. This kiss lasted just a bit longer, both of them gasping and grabbing for the other, Gaston opened his mouth just a bit to gently trace LeFou’s bottom lip with his tongue. His hands rested on his hips, pulling the stouter man close to him.

 

Once LeFou got Gaston’s pants off he took a moment to admire what he had uncovered, and then got to taking his own clothes off. It wasn’t easy with Gaston’s hands all over him, the brute kissing his collar, his neck, his jaw. LeFou untied the red sash from around his waist, let his button-up fall from his shoulders to the floor. He felt his face flush red as it always did when he undressed for his captain. Gaston’s hands were already delving underneath the waistline of his pants, and he let him pull them down, his cock bobbing a little when it was released.

 

Gaston pulled away from his attack on LeFou’s jawline to grab him by the hips, switch their positions, and push him backwards onto the fur bedding. He didn’t waste time in crawling on top of the other and resumed his fierce kissing assault, this time on LeFou’s lips.

 

Neither of them bothered to be quiet. LeFou, already breathless, groaned into the kisses with his eyes shut tight and hands gripping onto Gaston’s strong arms. He felt a hand comb itself through his loose curly hair, felt Gaston’s heavy breaths on his lips, another pair of hips rolling against his, their erections pressed between them, friction making the both of them lose their breath and make unholy sounds–

 

LeFou broke the kiss when he felt a hand traveling for his ass and a finger rubbing itself against his hole. “I don’t care how handsome you are, we are not doing this without oil.” He panted, eliciting a soft giggle from his partner.

 

Gaston stood up for a moment to shuffle through bottles on a shelf near the bed. They were all various shapes and sizes and colors, most of them filled with some sort of rum or other alcohol. Except for one, which was just a bit prettier than the other bottles. It had a long triangular shape to it, and the lid was fancied out of cork wood and a glass piece that came to a long point. Gaston got it special when they were in the eastern parts of the Mediterranean. It was olive oil, but less thick, and smelled slightly sweet. He should have gotten more, since they were running out, but there was enough for the job.

 

LeFou briefly admired Gaston’s body when he turned to him, his hair, his face, his muscles, the hair on his tummy that led down to his thick cock.

 

The captain returned to him, vial of oil in hand. They said nothing, Gaston removing the cork and pouring a bit of oil onto his fingers. He gave LeFou a devilish look, positioning himself between his legs. He leaned forward and their lips were enveloped in another gentle kiss.

 

LeFou quietly gasped into the kiss, feeling warm, oil-slick fingers touching him. Gaston was always gentle with this. A finger entered him and he let another quiet moan, pushing himself into it, already wanting another. They moved together, slowly stretching LeFou’s hole, languidly, LeFou’s hands in Gaston’s hair, Gaston pumping his fingers in and out. He curled them just a bit, a sly grin creeping onto his face, and he has obviously pressed one of LeFou’s buttons, because the groan that escapes his lips is absolutely sinful.

 

He persists. LeFou quickly falling to pieces underneath him, quickly becoming a groaning mumbling mess. The hands in his hair gripped him tightly, “Gaston…!” LeFou’s eyelids were fluttering, his mouth gasping. Gaston loved how quickly he could get LeFou like this.

 

He removed his fingers, that hand now hooking under one of LeFou’s knees as he used his other to guide his cock to its destination. He relished in the noises he coaxed from his partner, the ahh’s and groans and moans as he slid in. He muffled the cute noises, kissing LeFou’s slightly open lips.

 

LeFou’s hands untangled themselves from Gaston’s hair when he was pushed into the bed, his hands lacing together, arms limply resting around Gaston’s neck. He felt Gaston entirely on top of him, hands under his knees, gripping the back of his thighs, keeping his legs spread. Gaston was never really gentle with this.

 

Gaston buried himself to the hilt and barely waited before he was starting to pull back out and in again. He loved how LeFou didn’t try to stay quiet, didn’t hide his pleasure, openly moaned his name between gasps. He loved how LeFou’s hands grasped at his back, nails leaving scratches, as he relentlessly pounded into the other.

 

LeFou was in heaven, his cock painfully hard, Gaston taking him roughly, aggressive kisses, the quiet groans that Gaston will never admit to making. His hips twitch and buck, and he slips a hand between the two of them to wrap his fingers around his cock. “Gaston…” He gasped, his thumb swirling over his head, spreading beading pre-cum. “Please… _Capitaine_ , I’m…” He felt just a little dizzy, feeling a spreading warmth. His hand pumping his cock, trying to stay in beat with Gaston’s hips. His free hand pulled at Gaston, trying to pull him closer.

 

He felt Gaston’s rhythm falter, heard a grunt from above him. Gaston biting his lip, lust-blinded eyes looking down at him. They were both close then.

 

Gaston was first to come. Releasing himself inside LeFou, he lost himself and mumbled his friend’s name as he buried himself to the hilt.

 

LeFou held on just a bit longer, squeezing and pumping his cock, he shuddered and shook, free hand clinging to Gaston above him. His mouth agape, tongue just poking out, he came between them– making a mess across his soft belly.

 

They laid together, Gaston pulling out and stretching beside LeFou on the bed. They had in fact made a mess, the fur blankets ruffled and marked with release. Gaston put an arm around LeFou his hand brushing the hair out of his face and once again tucked behind his ear.

 

There was a breathless giggle from LeFou when he turned to Gaston. “Do you think the rest of the crew heard us?”

 

“Absolutely.” He replied, not needing to think about it. “If anyone was sleeping, you certainly woke them.” Smiles on both their faces, their foreheads touching, breathless chuckles.

 

LeFou doesn’t remember if they fell asleep together like that, clinging to each other. But when he awoke, the sun gleamed into his face through the colored glass windows and Gaston was absent from his arms, as usual.


End file.
